A Thousand Years
by DarthRevan010
Summary: For over a thousand years the Sith have been extinct.  The Darkness grows and the Jedi loose their power to see future events.  One holds the key to tip that power.  Will he join the Dark?  Will he abandon all that is good and pure?
1. Chapter 1

A Thousand Years

For over a thousand years the Sith have been extinct. The Darkness grows and the Jedi loose their power to see future events. One holds the key to tip that power. Will he join the Dark? Will he abandon all that is good and pure?

** NOTE: THI IS AN AU STORY. I USE ROTS AS A BASE LINE ONLY!!! THE DIOLOUGE WILL BE SIMULAR BUT NOT IDENTICAL. **

**Chapter 1: Deceit, lies and absolute truth.**

A dark figure spoke to Darth Sidious. "I sense Skywalker it is time my apprentice." The figure said fading from sight.

Darth Sidious walked back to his desk, reviewing the report of General Grevious's Death by Obi Wan Kenobi.

"_The Jedi will never impose themselves again." _Darth Sidious thought as he felt a warm familiar presence approach.

"_Ah my grandson approaches sooner than I had expected." Darth Sidious said to himself."_

Darth Sidious reveled his bloodline to Skywalker at an early age, even though Sidious thought it would be a mistake. He now understood why, it was Skywalker's attachment, his love for his family, and the hatred to anyone who would try to hurt them made him theirs, right under the Jedi's nose.

"Ah my dear grandson, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Has the council told you when you ship out again?"

"It is good to see you again, Grand Dad. Ever since the council made me a master, no missions have come my way. To tell you the truth it bothers me a little." Anakin said as he finally reach his grand dad and embraced him tightly.

Both Grad Dad and Son held their embrace for a few moments until Sidious pulled back to look into his eye's. "Son I think its time we had a talk one that might disturb you greatly." Sidious almost crackled.

"What could disturb me, I have you, my wonderful wife and the Jedi what more could a guy ask for? Anakin said taking a seat across from Sidious.

"Son this will be hard for you to understand, however the time for you to reach you full power is at hand if we are to stop a plot to kill our beloved family." Sidious said a grim look forming on his face.

Anakin leaned forward wondering who it could be this time, Grevious was dead, Jango, was dead, Nute Gunray and his lackeys were also dead, even Dooku was dead. No one else was alive to harm them. "I don't think I am fallowing you." Was all Anakin could muster.

"Son what if I was to tell you that the Jedi was plotting a take over and planned to kill me and your beloved wife and unborn child?" Sidious said leaning back on the couch.

Anakin shot up. That is ridiculous Granddad the Jedi are protector's of this galaxy not monsters." Anakin replied hotly.

"Son use your feelings on this matter you must sense what I have come to expect from them. With all who gain power, fear of loss drives them mad you must see this." Sidious said standing and stepping in front of Anakin placing one hand on his shoulder.

"If you do not believe me than I want you to return to the temple and deliver this message to the council. Then wait till I send for you on your comm. link, then you will see what I mean." Sidious said sensing he would have to be under the saber of a Jedi before Anakin would betray them. That was it Anakin would only betray those who had betrayed him.

"I will do as you ask, but only because you are family if was any other I would arrest you." Anakin said.

"You are wise beyond your year's son; now go I will contact you soon." Sidious said embracing Anakin before he left.

"_Soon my son you will be at our side soon the Jedi will burn for their treachery, and our Clan shall return once more." Darth Sidious crackled._

_XxX_

Anakin burst threw the council doors, stopping in the center about to address the senior Jedi In the chamber.

"Master Skywalker was bursting in here really necessary?" Mace asked growing impatient with Skywalker more and more.

"Forgive me master but I have a message from Chancellor Palpatine that you must read." Anakin said slowly catching his breath, handing the data pad to Mace Windu.

Mace looked over the pad for a few moments, and then dropped the pad. Masters you're with me. The four Jedi Masters stormed out of the council chambers.

The Grand Council Chamber of the Jedi held only one Master. Youngest to ever be appointed. Youngest to be granted master. He was their star in a sea of darkness only they did not know ever stars burn out.

XxX

"Ah Jedi Masters Please do come in, I must admit I was not expecting you this soon. I do hope that my intelligence was correct informing me that Grevious is dead."

"Chancellor, your spies work fast, yes General Grevious is dead, and you with all the other Sith Lords slain and laid before our Jedi feet as it were always meant to be." Mace said igniting his saber the all too familiar snap hiss filled the small ante chamber fallowed by the three others. The mixture of colors gave the ante chamber an odd glow.

Slowly Darth Sidious pressed a button at the end of the chairs arm, thus singling Anakin he needed his help. He then slowly stood; he knew he could easily kill all with just a simple thought. That was too easy, he had too make it look like he was trying to be killed, a defenseless man before the mighty Jedi.

"Its treason then, I should warn you I am well trained in your Jedi arts, as well as Sith." Darth Sidious taunted back to the Jedi.

"We shall see." Was all Mace could get out before Sidious was on them in a blur two of the four Master lay at his feet a feral grin appeared on Sidious face as he spun and with a quick flick of his wrist Mace watched as the last Jedi's head roll in front of his feet.

"As you can clearly see Master Windu you are no match for me, Surrender now and I might spare you life." Sidious said an even more feral grin appearing on his face.

"You are foolish to believe that the dark side is stronger."

Darth Sidious laughed "Jedi Fool I haven't even tapped the dark side yet, but I will whet your appetite."

Darth Sidious dove deep into the dark side his eye's becoming yellow with red tinges around the yellow. "Now foolish Jedi feel the Darkness consume your light." He was the dark side.

"HAHA only now do you realize, that you are no match for me." Darth Sidious boomed at Mace.

Mace felt the light side slip from him, he dove quickly into Vaapad, and the small amount of Darkness helped him recover some of his strength.

The battle ensued Darth Sidious toyed with Mace, ever keeping a sense out for Anakin when he was close he would let Mace disarm him and he would set the stage so Anakin could see for his own eye's that the Jedi ever evil from his families point of view.

XxX

Anakins comm. Link beeped. He picked it up and looked at the call sign it was his Grad Dad. Anakin rushed to the hanger, making his way over to the Chancellors office his Grad dad's office. He could feel the dark presence grow more as the closer he got. He felt Master Windu's Presence. Something bad was happening and he was running out of time to save his Grad Dad.

"_If I fail to save him Force save the Jedi!"I Anakin said to himself._

XxX

The duel had taken the Jedi and Sith all over the Chancellors Office. Now they were in the main chamber engaged in heat of battle their sabers flew threw the air, touching for a millisecond, the blurring blades could not be seen by a non-force sensitive. The blades moved so fast it was a light show. Soon Darth Sidious felt his grandson's presence almost near he let his guard open long enough for Mace to clip his leg, sending him to the floor in great pain. Darth Sidious let out an ear cracking scream of pain his saber rolling under a couch. One of many that filled his office.

Anakin came threw the door just as his Grad dad was attempting to crawl away from Mace.

"Please Master Jedi I surrender I don't wish to die." Darth Sidious pleaded.

"The Sith shall never return, you will die here and now monster." Mace boomed.

"I don't think so Master Windu you'll have to get threw me before I let you hurt my family." Anakin boomed at Mace.

"Anakin you are a Jedi this is our blood enemy." Mace said looking towards Anakin some what surprised at his change in loyalty.

"My Grad dad was right the Jedi are plotting to take over, Stand down Master Windu and you shall have a far trail." Anakin said sternly.

"Fair trail? Listen to yourself! he is a Sith he has control over the courts. No he must die here and now, I am sorry Anakin there is no other way." Mace said raising his saber to deal the last and final blow to Mace.

Anakin ignited his saber the snap hiss distracting Mace. Mace had barely enough time to stop Anakin's saber in time before it beheaded him.

"What are you doing Skywalker? He must die." Mace said struggling against Anakins brute strength.

"Protecting my family." Anakin snapped back.

"What about the Jedi he will destroy them." Mace said tripping over Darth Sidious's legs trying to get a better footing.

Mace fell to the floor his saber batted away by Anakin. Darth Sidious rose, shooting force lightning into his body, continuously upping the power until Mace's body stopped twitching from the lightning.

Darth Sidious looked over to his grandson who was now kneeling, whispering, "What have I done."

"You protected your family your blood." Darth Sidious replied to the young man.

"But you are Sith I am your enemy." Anakin said still kneeling.

"If I was your enemy then I would have struck you down long ago my son you have much to unlearn, come my boy we will go to Korriban there you will meet your true destiny, your true life, and truly learn what has befell your family and your race the true story not the lie the Jedi have filled your head with." Darth Sidious said.

"I do believe you grand dad it's just a lot to take in; I mean my whole life is a lie." Anakin said taking Darth Sidious's hand to help him up.

Darth Sidious had started to explain how he learned that Anakin was his grandson, and told him of his true name the one that was to be given to him, if it wasn't for the Jedi stealing him from them so long ago.

His name was Darth Sidious, his father was Darth Revan and he was Darth Vader

**Hope you enjoyed this I might update depends on the reviews no reviews then it will stay a one shot. If you reader's like it expect another chapter "Truth be Told".**


	2. Chapter 2

To all I have returned from Iraq, and will soon have some updates for you all to read

To all I have returned from Iraq, and will soon have some updates for you all to read. Thanks for your support in all my endeavors.


End file.
